Thunder Without Lighting
by BlownAway18
Summary: It's been eight months since the Girl meets world finale, someone is dead, friendships are broken, and Maya Hunter is seeing an original character whose in a Triangle
1. Chapter 1

_Thunder Without Lighting_

 _By_

 _BlownAway18_

 _ **Authors Notes: It's been eight months since the Girl meets world finale, someone is dead, friendships are broken, and Maya Hunter is seeing an original character whose in a Triangle**_

 _Maya Hart actually likes going to the school of the Performing Arts and loves her life right now as well as dating someone new but misses Rilley._

 _Her former bestie isn't dead, but after what happened between them she matters well be. Maya wakes up and goes into the Kitchen to see Shawn cooking._

 _"Good morning Maya." Shawn said, and Maya asked, "Are you making Breakfast?" He shook his head, and she picks off a piece of Bacon. "Hands off. Your Mother made me sign a waiver to let me cook this morning..." Shawn said, and the blonde reminisces, "it was my best painting ever, and It's still hanging up in that gallery. I tell people it was burned Pasta, but they still don't believe me."_

 _He remembers seeing that painting and couldn't help but to laugh, Katy wasn't amused that night._

 _Mrs. Hunter walked in and saw that everything was okay, she sat down to make Coffee and said Good Morning to her baby girl._

 _"It's Saturday Maya you don't get up till Twelve. Are you..." Katy said, and Maya told her Mother, "No Cami wants me to help her with an audition." The Hunters remain silent about Cami being so close to Maya, as their child is still ignoring Riley. "Are you still weird about Cami?" Maya asked, and Katy told her, "It's not that Maya, it's that we're glad she makes you, but the situation is...unique..." She could understand where her Mother is coming from, and the young girl responded with, "I know, but that Drama Queen makes me happy." Maya went back to her bedroom as Shawn presented that brunch was edible._

 _Riley was in her Hospital room, she had shorter hair and was dress in jeans with sneakers. Her Phillies shirt Completed the outfit, today she was being discharged, and her family walked in._

 _"Are you ready to go?" Cory asked, and Riley told her Father yes._

 _SHe slightly looked behind them and saw that Maya wasn't there._

 _"It's okay Riley. Once we get you settled, we'll work on getting Maya back in your life," he said, and Riley nodded her head. "She has every right to hate me."_

 _Riley got her bags all set up, and Auggie told reminded her sister, "But your best friends..." Riley told her Brother, "There's no such thing..." Riley got ready to go, and her parents just felt sad even if they should be happy._

 _Before Maya got to Cami's house, she made sure to stop at the graveyard and put down some flowers for a particular headstone._

 _"Hey, Huckleberry. I know you probably hate me by now, but I still miss you. Every time I try to make fun of Cami, she cries. You stood toe to toe when I made fun of you, and I never told you, I respected that, I want things back to the way it was, but she kept me away. You know what it's strange, Cami wants me to make up with Riles. Did you send her Ranger Rick? You did a good job. Thank you. I wish I was there that day and maybe I could have pulled you away from that Bus..." Maya didn't know what else she could say and so left to Cami's house._

 _Maya knocked on the door, Cami's boyfriend Dante answered, and he screamed out, "Maya is here." She knew that Maya was helping Cami audition and Maya walked in. "Be warned. She's on Def-Con one." Dante said, and Maya shut her eyes tightly then asked, "What stage?"_

 _"Picking her outfit..." Dante left quickly, and Camille walked out with her Bra as well as her skirt. "Which top? Which Boots?" Camille asked in a panic, and Maya looked like a deer in headlights._

 _Riley looked around and saw the Bay Window. Topanga walked in to see her daughter standing in the middle of her room. "How do you feel?" Topanga asked, and Riley told her, " It feels like a Museum." Riley said, and Topanga wanted to hear this analogy._

 _"It just reminds me of how everything changed because I screw it all up." Riley in such a small voice and then turned to look at the bed._

 _"You changed the bed." Riley pointed out, and Topanga told her that she wanted this room to feel a fresh start. "Thank you," Riley said and then slowly began to put her clothes back._

 _"We're going to have Pasta tonight," Topanga said, and Riley assured her that she will be downstairs. Her mother put her hair through his daughter's head and asked, "How are you really feeling?" Topanga asked, and Riley told her, "I'm lost, I'm not sure how to act after what I put you guys through, and everyone left." Riley sat by the bay window, and Topanga was about to sit next to her._

 _"Don't sit there!." Riley stood up over Topanga saying that so sternly._

 _"I know it wasn't Maya's fault, and I was so happy for her, but I was angry because we weren't close like before. I was waiting for her that day, and Lucas was crossing the street..." Riley said and didn't want to cry but broke down. Riley was diagnosed with Bi-polar after her emotional breakdown from Lucas's death which led to PTSD because she saw it in front of her eyes._

 _ **One Hour Ago...**_

 _Maya was watching Cami's audition for Evie in Descendants: The Musical and Cami is a dead ringer for Evie. "Thank you Cami Carson, and I'm not supposed to say this, but you made our job difficult." The Director said to her, and she squeals then ran to give Maya a hug._

 _"You and Dante are the best people ever..." Cami told Maya, and the Blond said to her, "You sang the hell of it." Cami said to her, "I did. I did." Cami likes to hug a lot, and Maya missed Riley. Cami gave her intimacy that wasn't like a sister._

 _"Shall we go..." Cami said to Maya, and they went. Shawn called Maya, and said, "Hey Dad."_

 _"Hey, Kiddo." Shawn said, and Cami yelled, "Hi Mr. Hunter!"_

 _Shawn said hi back to Cami, and began to tell Maya over the phone"Cory called me today to let you know that Riley is back." Maya had on speaker, and Cami stops dead in her tracks. She was urging Maya to ask about her in a nonverbal fashion and the Blonde somewhat genuine asked, "How is she?"_

 _"She's better..." Shawn said, and Maya told him, "Good. Did you really talk to Mr. Matthews?"_

 _"No. it was a short phone call," Shawn said back to his adopted daughter and told Cami to give her a minute._

 _"Is this all about what they said about me or is it..."Maya asked, and Shawn told her, "You're my daughter, and I love You, Maya...You are my daughter..."_

 _"As your kid, I'm asking you to try..." Maya said, and Shawn told her, "If I try they might..."_

 _"We're family...We don't run.." Maya told him, and he repeated that phrase, they aren't leavers._

 _So the call ended, and Cami walked up to her to say, "You should take your own advice. ." Maya has fallen so hard for this Angel, and when she looked into those eyes, the intimacy of the hug makes kissing such a welcome show of affection on both sides._

 _Smackle was working in the theater, saw this and was shocked. She called someone Frackle then watch Maya with Cami walking away._

 _ **Two days later...**_

 _Riley was at the end of the stairs that go up to the school and was terrified about how people might react to her. She walked down to two steps and heard a familiar voice yell, "Riley." She turned around and saw her old roommate Marley, they hugged each other. "I can't believe it! You are here!" Riley yelled in excitement and Marley told her, "Oh My God this is fate..." So now Riley had someone to walk up the stairs with._

 _They went upstairs, and no one seemed to care that much when they saw Riley. It was actually a couple of people who asked how she was and remembered what had happened._

 _"Is not that bad you see..." Marley pointed out, and Riley answered with, "No it's not, It's just..." She looked around, and Marley knew it was because there was an absence of friends._

 _"Hun. You may not see one of them for a very long time, but you could see the rest including a blonde." Marley said, and her Dad walked in to check on her. He was happy that Marley was there and so Riley had someone who filled that void, she was able to walk by herself without crying._

 _Shawn and Maya would both gone, Katie was doing housework and tonight was going to be in the musical, Pitch Perfect. There was a knock on the door, she opened it and saw Topanga._

 _"Topanga..." Katie said, and Ms. Matthews asked, "Can I come in?"_

 _Katie went back to look at the script, then motion for her to come in, and Topanga asked, "How are you?" As Topanga walked in_

 _"FIne." Katy said in a cold tone, and Topanga looked to see the script was to the musical, "I will remember you got that part..." Katie Hart gave a hard look and told Topanga that she needed to get to the point._

 _" I know we don't see eye to eye anymore..." Topanga said, and Katie stood up to say, "You made my baby girl cry when you called her an ungrateful Brat. You are lucky that I was nowhere near you that day. Now I'm sorry for what Riley has gone through, but Maya is my daughter, now say what you have to say."_

 _"I know Maya has a lot she wants to say Riley and vice versa. I was thinking maybe we have Dinner tonight like old times and..." Topanga said, and Katie told her, "You don't have to convince me, you could talk to my "ungrateful brat," and if she's okay with it, then it's fine."_

 _Topanga will always regret saying that to her and began to leave._

 _"She misses her but doesn't want to say anything..." Katy stared daggers when she turned to Topanga, and Ms. Matthews left but her day wasn't over. Maya had a free first period and went back to get her things with her Dad, they face off in the hall._


	2. Preaches

_Thunder Without Lighting_

 _By_

 _BlownAway18_

 _Part Two_

 _"Topanga." Shawn acknowledged and Topanage returned the same greeting as Maya stare a hole into her. He looked at Maya and His Daughter told his oldest friend, "I don't have time, I have to get back to school."_

 _Topanga understood how serious Maya is about being in the School performing Arts._

 _"There isn't any words to express how I feel about our behavior towards you, and I'm sorry, I speak for Cory as well." Topanga began to say..._

 _"My Dad told me." Maya said and Shawn always smiles when she calls him that._

 _"I would like for all of us to get together to find a way too..." Topanga said and Maya interrupted her, "No. Anything Riley has to say to me, she knows where I live and where I go to school at. I don't want to go into your house ever again and that's all I got to say." Maya walked past Ms. Matthews and Shawn told his lifelong friend._

 _"I support Maya..."_

 _"And you should Shawn because that's what a Father does." Topanga walked away after hearding Shawn's words/_

 _ **Maya's school**_

 _Cami ran into the art room and jusmped vertical serveal times, Maya had an idea on what was going on._

 _"You got the part." Maya said and Cami told her it was a call back. The blond was happy for her part time girlfriend and gave her a big hug._

 _"We should celebrate..." Cami said and Maya asked, "What about Dante?"_

 _"You know how I didn't come to school yestersday and Dante wasn't here either. He broke up with me because his Father had to report to base in Texas. Dante didn't tell me about it until the last minutes and so we're over. I know what you're going to say, you're not a fall back or second place because I was going to break up with Dantie.." Cami said._

 _"So your single?" Maya asked and Cami asked playfully, "Whose asking for my hand in dating?"_

 _"Me!" Maya yelled while raising her hand and she held her hand to pulled Cami close._

 _"I was hoping you say that." Cami engaged in a kiss with Maya_

 _ **Topaga's**_

 _ **"**_ _I hate Math!" Marley said as she pushed the books away and Riley turned to her friend with encouraging words, "You're good at it."_

 _"Yes I am. It's just hard because this is like Senior Math and I'm like so imtimdated." Matley said and then Frackle walked in with Smackle._

 _"What are you doing here Frackle? Weren't we suppose to get together..." Riley was about to ask._

 _"Smackle saw Maya kissing a girl.." He told her and Riley was stunned and said, "Wait, What? Maya...I thought she was..."_

 _"Smackle saw Maya kissing a brunette like her height and I guess she was auditioning for that Disney movie Descendants which is becoming a musicial." Frackle told her and Smackle added, "And it wasn't like a getting to know you kiss but..."_

 _"Lips smacing, tongue clashing and shutting off the world..." Marley interuptting because that's what she wants to do to Riley..._

 _Everyone looked at her because that was a very detail description._

 _"Riley and Maya should be together when the important things happened." Frackle said and Marley added, "I agree with Frackle, I'm Marley, I'm Riley's friend from the whacko bin..."_

 _This was a good reason to see Maya, Riley turned to her Mother and said, "I'm going to see Maya..."_

 _Her Mother nodded in apporval and she left with everyone._

 _ **25 mninutes later**_

 _Maya was happy and continue painting for an assignement as Cami looked over her lines. The blonde was blocked and so she turned to watched Cami having problems with delivering a line._

 _"Do you want me to look it over with you?" Maya asked and Cami shoved the book to her. So they took five minutes to run the lines from when Evie talks to Doug._

 _As Cami stopped and said, "I don't understand why Evie took Doug back afterwards, I mean he abandon her."_

 _"Why do you think she did? I mean you're the actress who will get the part." Maya told her and Cami's guess was, "No other choice."_

 _"Just think of what would happened if I never met you..." Maya said and Cami simply respodned with, "That would have been tragic." Maya blushed when Cami said that and the Actress responded with, "I never seen you blush"_

 _"You made me open up after Riley shut me out and I didn't think that was possible on top of Lucas getting hit by a Bus." Maya said and Cami walked to her then held her hands._

 _"I lost my Mother and the last thing I said to her was I hate you. It wasn't even serious, it was more like something you say to a parent when they do something you don't like. Those were the last words and I always wish I could have said something else." Cami told Maya and the Blonde saw the young Actress hurting._

 _"She loves you Cam and if you keep this up, I might too..." Maya said and Camil told her, "Something to looking forward." They would about to kiss and then they hear the word..._

 _"Peaches."_


End file.
